


5 things Sakusa Kiyoomi hated about Miya Atsumu, and 1 thing he loved

by KitKatsandRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bisexual Miya Osamu, Coming Out, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Komori Motoya is a Little Shit, Komori is a good cousin, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Iizuna, Mentioned Kagehina, Mentioned Osasuna, Miya Atsumu is a Good Brother, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is a Good Brother, Panic Attacks, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sakusa hates Atsumu, Speeches, Weddings, gay sakusa kiyoomi, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi hated Miya Atsumu. Well known ‘fact’ in the volleyball community. The two were almost notorious for their squabbles that lasted from highschool to now, even as they wore their MSBY Black Jackals uniform, matching golden names of  ‘Miya’ printed on the back of their jerseys.“Sometimes I forget they’re married,”Hinata had said, blinking as the supposed couple quarrel.A pat on the shoulder drew Hinata’s attention from the Miyas and to the ‘totally done’ look on Meian’s face. “I’ve been dealing with them for over a year now, you’ll get used to it”“Mhm! Yeah, Tsum-Tsum and Kiyoomi-kun arguing is this just is the norm now! ”Bokuto hummed with a smile dragging his jersey over his head.“This whole team is full of either dorks or idiots,” Meian groaned. It was Hinata’s debut day, and he could only laugh at the captain's supposed dismay.“God I hate you”“That’s not what you said on our wedding day~”Atsumu quipped.“Fuck off”Kiyoomi mumbled
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 518





	1. 5 Things + 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Heres a SakuAtsu fic! Because why not? 3166 word count total! Save me please 
> 
> *TW: Mentioned homophobia and a panic attack

Sakusa Kiyoomi hated Miya Atsumu. Well known ‘fact’ in the volleyball community. The two were almost notorious for their squabbles that lasted from highschool to now, even as they wore their MSBY Black Jackals uniform, matching golden names of ‘Miya’ printed on the back of their jerseys.

“Sometimes I forget they’re married,”Hinata had said, blinking as the supposed couple quarrel. 

A pat on the shoulder drew Hinata’s attention from the Miyas and to the ‘totally done’ look on Meian’s face. “I’ve been dealing with them for over a year now, you’ll get used to it” 

“Mhm! Yeah, Tsum-Tsum and Kiyoomi-kun arguing is just the norm! ”Bokuto hummed with a smile as he dragged his shirt over his head.

“This whole team is full of either dorks or idiots,” Meian groaned. It was Hinata’s debut day, and he could only laugh at the captain's supposed dismay. Looking back at the quarrelling couple, he was keenly aware of how much they actually did love each other, despite their apparent distaste. I mean- who else did Omi-san let in close proximity to him without a mask? 

It was only then that Hinata questioned how exactly those two even got to know each other, they seemed like total opposites. Didn’t Kiyoomi hate Atsumu-san back in highschool? Well Hinata can’t say he and Kagayama werent the same in their own relationship. 

Kiyoomi’s scoff breaks the newbie out of his thoughts, “God I hate you”

“That’s not what you said on our wedding day~”Atsumu quipped.

“Fuck off," Kiyoomi mumbled the responce walking out the locker room, light pink dusting his cheeks, leaving the setter, who wore a triumphant smirk. 

\----------------

**Sakusa hated Miya Atsumu’s perfect sets**

“I won’t take imperfect tosses,”Sakusa had declared.

And that’s that, why would he take more sets that he needs to. Those balls were coated with germs from all the players, and don’t forget the gym floor. He loved volleyball, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t skip out on the chance to save himself from germs. 

He narrowed his eyes to a glower at the setter, who looked way too happy for someone Sakusa was trying to insult. What was originally meant to crush Miya’s persistence, turned into an unannounced challenge, and Sakusa was losing terribly. 

The first two sets he let drop to the floor out of pettiness. The next few, he let other spikers hit. But the more intense the match got, the more he felt inclined to hit those perfect tosses. 

And the moment he gave into the temptation, it felt electric. The feeling of hitting a perfect set, he shouldn’t have expected any less from the #1 setter. But god, it felt amazing. Sakusa was used to getting nice sets, his captain won the  _ best setter award _ in the Junior Olympic Cup, but there was something about Miya Atsumu’s sets that made Sakusa crave for the feeling more. His hand made contact with the ball, flying down with a nasty spin from his wrist. It’s why all the liberos hated him.

But if Sakusa were to tell the truth, it was the set, so simple, that was most impressive. Always making the spiker look like the real monster. The power of the set seemingly disguised under the veil of the spike. It was almost humbling. 

He hated how it did it’s job exactly, making Sakusa feel elated and as if he was on top of the world. He scoffed and turned away, getting back into his starting position on court. 

He  _ hated _ it. 

\----------------

**Sakusa hated Miya Atsumu’s eyes**

Sakusa was well aware that Itachiyama’s banner read ‘Effort’, his team was supposed to be the embodiment of that, so why did it seem Atsumu was about to claim that title single handedly? 

Sakusa’s heart raced as he momentarily locked eyes with the setter and his twin. Both wearing matching expressions of challenge as they glared at Itachiyama from across the net. 

They were both hungry for more, for a victory. Determined to seek revenge for the point they just lost from a blocked minus tempo quick. It’s not like they were graduating anytime soon, they’re still second years. They have another year to prove themselves. Osamu seemingly recognized that first, or simply was the first to let go and just rest. 

On the other hand, Atsumu’s determination came off in waves as it flashed through those brown eyes.

It was the key difference that distinguishes Atsumu from his twin. Both of them were skilled and made a powerful duo, but Atsumu had a bit more fire behind his eyes. 

“‘Tsumu, stop glarin’ at ‘em, it’s yer turn to serve' 'The younger twin reminded, as the ball was tossed over to Atsumu. 

Atsumu caught it and gave it a spin, taking 6 steps back from the end line, ‘Ah, a spike serve’ Sakusa notes, he can already see Komori adjusting at the realization. With a focused glance over at the other side of the court, Atsumu locked his target. 

The ball is tossed up and slammed across the net, as it’s about to seemingly land in Komori’s strong platform, the ball changes directions, spinning out of his reach. Komori’s eyes widen as the ball hits the floor. 

Sakusa’s certain the gym just went quiet, even the announcers were in a momentary shock. 

“The hell was that?” Sakusa breathed out, looking to the ball which finally stopped it’s momentum as it was picked up by a ball boy. Whatever the hell that was, just landed Inarazaki’s first ‘no touch service ace!’ of the day. 

“Hell yeah!”Atsumu shouted triumphantly.

Tremendous cheering came from the other side of the court and the audience. He locked eyes with Atsumu from across the net again, finding them filled with joy and that ever growing spark of determination.

He hated how that look almost fueled him to want to do more. 

Sakusa  _ hated _ those goddamn eyes.

  
\----------------

**Sakusa hated Miya Atsumu’s presence**

“How can someone be so social all the time? Doesn’t it get tiring?”Sakusa asked, grimacing when he laid eyes on the setter from across the room. The setter was surrounded by a group of players, most likely setters who decided to take advantage of being in the same room with the #1 highschool setter and server in all Japan. That was smart. This was a National Youth Training camp, everyone who was invited here was good, but wanting to get better never hurts. 

“Nah, that’s just you Sakusa” Tsukasa Iizuna had said through the speaker of his phone. Sakusa nearly drops the electronic, forgetting he was even on call. Sakusa forgot why he even called the captain. The setter would have been one of the few students of Itachiyama Institute invited to the training camp had he not been out on an ankle injury. 

“Ah”Sakusa had hummed, not really knowing how to respond. 

“Do me a favor and tell me any new techniques you see that you think we can apply for the team. I want to win Nationals this year, losing to Inubushi East at quarterfinals wasn’t our finest moment.” 

“Okay Iizuna-san” Sakusa responded, nodding though the other couldn’t see. 

The captain chuckles, “Enjoy the training camp” the line goes dead.

Atsumu’s presence seemed to light up a room. Perhaps it was that obnoxious blond hair, or the bright smile that seemed to blind him more than his own team jacket (please, those highlighter colors were hideous) 

He hated it. Hated the way Atsumu approached him, bringing all the attention he gathered with him. Some player finally noticing his existence:

_ ‘Oh that’s Sakusa Kiyoomi, #1 highschool ace in the nation’ _

_ ‘Wow, isn’t he a second year?’ _

_ ‘Only second year to make it to the top 5!’ _

_ ‘He’s from Itachiyama institute as well’ _

_ ‘Damn, aren’t they projected to win the nationals this year?’ _

He hated the way that even when all the attention was on him, on them, 100% of Atsumu attention was on Sakusa and Sakusa alone. He hated how he did the very same. 

A smirk, “Hey, I’m Miya Atsumu”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi”

He  _ hated _ it. 

\----------------

**Sakusa hated his pride**

Sakusa hated the way he seemed so sure of himself all the time. The way he seemed to always know what he was doing, and the prideful smirk seemed to never leave his stupid face. 

Sakusa hadn’t meant to take this turn. He’s sure he just got lost in the halls of Inarizaki high. He shouldn’t have separated from Motoya. “Stupid training camp,” he scoffed as he walked through the school halls, but as he took this turn, he wishes he hadn’t. Never once in his life had he expected to see a Miya being picked on. Was that possible? Okay, maybe he made fun of Miya Atsumu on multiple occasions, but this is Miya Osamu. More specifically Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou, who Sakusa just found out was Miya Osamu’s boyfriend. And while normally that would have been a discovery Sakusa would mentally note and brush to the back of his head, marked as unimportant, it was blazing at the forefront of his mind. Miya Osamu and his boyfriend being harassed for being together? Sakusa has never been oblivious to homophobia but seeing it now … Sakusa didn’t mind confrontation, but it’s when something hits so close to home that it makes his blood freeze. Just the question of, ‘but if i say something will I be outed? Hurt?’. Who’s safety came first? He’s torn between wanting to help and wanting to run away. Luckily he doesn’t have to make that decision. 

“Oi jackass! Fuck off and mind your business why whydontcha!” Atsumu’s scowl takes the place of his signature smirk.

Sakusa misses whatever the unnamed male said in response. But by the way all three Inarizaki member’s expressions dropped, he can only guess what shit flew out of the guy’s mouth. 

Atsumu scoffs, “Nothing wrong with liking boys” He states, “You’re just jealous you can’t get someone to date , get outta here before I hafta beat a lesson into yer small brain” a dangerous, “That’s not a threat, it’s a promise”, he cracks his knuckles as if to emphasize his point. 

The unnamed asshole scrambles, not wanting to have a rumble with the well known setter. Yes, Atsumu was a whole power level lower than his brother, but that didn’t mean he couldn't pack a punch. 

It could have been because it was his twin and his teammate, but Sakusa has a good feeling Atsumu would do that for anyone. 

He  _ hated _ how said pride now made Sakusa feel safe, made Sakusa feel just a bit more comfortable around the setter. A bit more inclined to tell Atsumu that he’s gay. But that can wait another day, Sakusa turns on his heel and heads down the hall. The room he was looking for straight ahead, Sakusa swears he passed here before. 

\----------------

**Sakusa hated those dumb nicknames Miya came up with**

Sakusa had been wiping sweat from his brow when the setter appeared next to him, immediately striking up a ‘conversation’:

“Soooo, Omi-omi, want to take a few more sets? I need some extra prac--”

“Omi Omi?”Sakusa questions, totally ignoring everything else that left Atsumu's mouth. 

“Yeah, see I was thinking,”The blond pauses, tapping his chin for emphasis as he continued, “Your name is Kiyoomi, but that’s a bit long sometimes, so, Omi- Omi!” he explains. 

“No” Sakusa deadpanned.

“Omi-kun?” The setter tries, a hopeful expression on his face, only to drop with a sigh as Sakusa rejects the nickname once more.

“Since when were we even on a first name basis?”Sakusa scoffs.

Atsumu persists, “Well, you can call me Atsumu! That should settle it”

“Nope.”

“But I have a literal twin! How am I supposed to know who you’re talking two when both of us are in the room!?”

Sakusa hopes he’ll never have to deal with two Miyas in the same room, “Then it’ll be Miya and the Miya I desire to punch in the face”he says, his own smirk rising on his face as Atsumu’s fell.

Sakusa was not going to comment on how his name was only cut down by 1 letter in both instances. He wasn’t going to comment on the way it made his heart jump when he heard it. He was not-- going to walk into a lamp post.

He carefully goes around the said lamp post, much to Motoya’s dismay. The little shit already had his camera out and recording for the impending collision. That fucker. 

When did he even leave practice again?The day passed by in a blur after his conversation with Atsumu, if you can even call that a conversation. And now Sakusa can’t get him off his mind. 

“So… Omi-omi? “ Motoya started, “That’s a new one” the libero had to put a hand over his mouth to hide a giggle.

Sakusa’s face burned with red, visible in the part of his cheeks that the facemask failed to cover, as he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. “Don’t call me that,” he insisted.

The little devil didn’t cease, “Oh? But Atsumu-kun calls you it!” Had word really gotten around that fast? It was less than an hour ago -- now that he thinks of it, his cousin had probably been spying on the two. 

“That’s because I can’t get him to stop and you know it, he’s a persistent shit.” Sakusa grumbled under his mask.

For whatever reason, Motoya seemed satisfied with the answer, a smirk plastered on his face and Sakusa would give anything to bury himself in a hole right now. 

“Shut it Komori”

“I didn’t even say anything!’

Sakusa  _ hated _ the nicknames. Both of them.

\----------------

**Sakusa loved Atsumu’s patience**

It happened randomly, post- game: Itachiyama won their practice match against Inarizaki, but Sakusa’s head was a mess. Random racing thoughts and an elevated heartbeat had him almost freezing on the way out. And for once Komori wasn’t there , the mentioned libero was busy socializing with the other team, specifically their libero, probably giving tips and tricks and thanking him for a good game. So Kiyoomi is alone, alone with his thoughts, alone with his body, alone not knowing where to go. He’d considered just sitting on the floor till the panic passed, but the gym was filled with thousands of baterias and dirt. He became all too hyper aware that he had just finished playing a match with a dozen sweaty males, touching a volleyball that had been passed around by those same people. He feels the sweat dripping down his face and the urge to wipe it off is strong, but his hands are dirty, he can just feel it. His skin itches and he’s sure he’s heaving now so he goes outside. Breathing. That’s what Motoya always encouraged him to do right? Some fresh air would be beneficial. And for a moment, it is -- Till he’s reminded of how much bacteria lingers in the great outdoors. 

A voice. “Omi-kun?”

Oh god. No, not now. 

“Hey, Omi-- Sakusa, are you okay?”The voice persists. 

For any random person, nothing seemed wrong with the ace. Only his cousin had been able to recognize a panic attack , if he wasn’t freaking out at the moment, he’d be genuinely impressed that Atsumu managed to figure it out. 

“You left so suddenly and I never even got to congratulate you! I went to talk to Iizuna-san for a moment then you were gone!''Atsumu had complained, trying to bring up the mood. Sakusa appreciated the effort. 

“I’m not okay.”The ace admits, there’s not even a waver in his voice that gives it away. Sakusa doesn’t panic the way it’s always shown in the media (if at all). Sakusa doesn’t tremble, his voice doesn’t shake, he doesn’t cry, but Atsumu takes it just as seriously.

“What do you need me to do?”The setter asks.

“Just stay there-”In a softer tone he adds, “please”. 

And so he did. The setter patiently waited, not once trying to move other than to rub at a spot on his forehead. The setter didn’t even talk, letting the almost awkward silence drag on.

He waited for 5 full minutes, 300 full seconds of standing to make sure the ace could calm down. Seeing someone there, even without words was enough to ground Sakusa, his body stopped craving the need to be itched, his chest stopped it’s viper-like constriction, and he was able to breathe freely again. 

“It’s over,” Sakusa announced, Atsumu nodded. 

“How are you feeling?”He asks.

“Disgusting” Is the immediate response, and Atsumu offers a small bottle of hand sanitizer. When did Atsumu start bringing that around? What for? The answer could be simple, but the simple gesture is enough to almost bring tears to his eyes. Almost.

“Kiyoomi! Kiyoo--”His cousin’s voice cut through the moment, “Oh, there you are”, his cousin searches his face, features softening, “Do you want to go home?”

“Yeah”Home sounded really good about now. Home was clean. Nothing was 100% clean, yet at least home was an enclosed area Sakusa could manage, he knew what he’s cleaned or not, what met his sanitary satisfaction. 

Komori nods, “Go ahead, I’ll get out bags”He says, turning to head back inside, but not before placing a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, almost making the setter jump.

“Thanks”The libero whispers before walking off to do as he said he would.

Sakusa leaves as well, the opposite direction and Atsumu is left with a bottle of hand sanitizer and the gained trust of Itachiyama’s ace. 

He appreciated the way, years later, Atsumu tentatively listened to every word that came out of Sakusa’s mouth as he spilled all his insecurities about dating. His fear that he couldn't provide what Atsumu needed: he couldn’t effectively communicate all the time, he couldn’t touch.

_ “I knew all these things when I started dating you Omi-kun, it’s okay. I don't fall in love easily. I wouldn’t have pursued you if I wasn’t sure.”Atsumu had responded in turn, warming Sakusa’s heart as he cried into his sweatshirt. _

He appreciated the way Atsumu would help him with exposure therapy and sit with him patiently to aid him in calming down when he couldn’t handle a session. 

Most of all, he  _ loved _ the way Miya patiently waited for him.

And he has a strong, strong feeling, Atsumu knew as well as Sakusa that he was doomed from the start. Knew it from the beginning that he fell in love with his pride, presence, stupid nicknames, and his obnoxiously perfect sets. Knew that he fell in love the moment he locked eyes with the determined one of the setter’s. There were many times Atsumu could have given up his pursuit of Sakusa’s heart, and if he did, Sakusa wouldn’t blame him. 

But , Miya waited. And Sakusa  _ loved _ him, every bit of him. 


	2. 3 Thinks Atsumu Loved About Kiyoomi, and 1 Thing He Struggled With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu loves his husband. That’s a fact.  
> Ft. Miya Osamu being a good brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ideas for a part two, then just - died midway! Ahhh! But this is okay! It's short and not as good at all compared to chapter one, but here!

**Atsumu loved Sakusa’s uncompromising attitude toward life**

“He really won't do it huh”Atsumu noted, crossing his arms as he watched as Sakusa let a set drop at training camp. 

_‘Damn he has guts’ The player who tossed had scoffed._

“No, he just doesn’t accept half assed sets from guys like yer”Atsumu found himself saying. He truly hadn’t meant to say it aloud, Kita-san would be disappointed at his lack of politeness. But what Kita-san doesn’t know, can’t hurt him. Besides, Atsumu didn’t regret what he said. 

Sakusa doesn't compromise. Everything he does is 100% what he wanted. He should have expected that from a player on the team who's banner reads 'effort'.

Nevertheless it pushed Atsumu to be his best. If he wanted Omi-kun to even _consider_ spiking his set , it had to be perfect with a capital P. So Atsumu did, he worked on making his sets just right for him. 

It was this aspect about Sakusa that helped assure Atsumu. When Sakusa admitted to repeciating Atsumu’s feelings for him, Atsumu didn't have to second guess. Atsumu knew Sakusa liked him, and was 100% intent on giving this relationship a go, despite his insecurities. There was no compromise or half-assed confession, just one that took a while, one that was honest and sincere.

Atsumu _loved_ that about him.

__________

**Atsumu loved that Sakusa never pitied people**

“Say for instance... A tiny meteorite fell from the sky right now. Say that meteorite bonked somebody on the head. Just be nice to the guy and help as much as you can. Nothing else is necessary. If you're going to stand around talking loudly to each other about how you pity him... Then I feel even sorrier for him. Nothing sucks worse than someone telling you, ‘You poor thing.’”Sakusa had said one day, expression dark as he exhaled after explaining. Atsumu didn't understand it too much then, but whenever Atsumu had a serious problem, he'd think back to what Sakusa said that day. 

So when Atsumu came home upset one day, Sakusa pulled him into his arms and let the setter cry. He gave him words of comfort, empathy, no pity party to make him feel worse. Atsumu fell asleep against his chest that night, thinking of just how much he loved his boyfriend. 

_______

**Atsumu loved his competitive nature**

“How did you do it? Was it hard? Did Shiratorizawa slip up? Were there any specific plays or holes in defence?” That and a string of numerous other questions spilled out of the Itachiyama ace’s mouth as he seemingly bore holes into the skull of the unfortunate first year.

“Haha, sorry about him, Sakusa’s just really impressed by your skill. Congrats on beating Shiratorizawa!” Itachiyama’s libero had cut in, already sensing the dark, intense aura Sakusa was giving off. 

Sakusa had scoffed and rolled his eyes, shoving his hands deeper into his coat pockets as his cousin quickly took over the conversation. The atmosphere shifted from competitive to light. 

“I’m Komori Motoya, this dude is my cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi!”The libero introduced, “He’s the #1 highschool ace!” 

Atsumu watched as Kageyama’s features turned to one of genuine shock and intrigue at the same time. Atsumu chuckled, yeah, he didn’t look like someone who’d be #1.

“You forget to mention that you’re the #1 libero”Sakusa says, starting to walk away from the group, and Komori flushes lightly.

“Well I was talking about you!”He insists as he starts to follow Sakusa , “See you guys around!”

Sakusa was competitive. His way of showing it was just different from other players. Whereas Atsumu celebrated whenever he scored a well planned play or ended an exhausting rally, Sakusa would just acknowledge the change of the scoreboard. 

Whenever Sakusa was on court, he always seemed to be calm and collected. He didn’t make unnecessary plays, only followed the flow and worked thereof. He seemed like a _rookie_ , if you would. If he wasn’t such a star player, Atsumu isn’t sure anyone would notice him. Even when scoring the final point in a match, Sakusa would hardly smile. Only thinking of when he could take a shower.

However, when Sakusa finds a player whom he deems as a threat, or someone worthy to note, he’d focus intensely on the player. Atsumu wanted to be on the receiving end of that perceptive gaze. Wanted to be of Sakusa’s interest, more than in volleyball.

It pushed Atsumu to be more. To want to work harder to reach Sakusa’s crazy competitive standards. 

He always _loved_ the thrill of a challenge. 

_______

**Atsumu loved Sakusa’s drive for completion**

“But you started two hours ago.”Atsumu had pouted. 

“Yes, and i need to finish it”Sakusa deadpanned. Atsumu doesn't even know why he tried to deter him.

“But-”He tries.

“No”

If there was one thing about Sakusa that was annoying was his need to complete thng. Once Sakusa picked up a task, he had to follow through 100%. It was as admirable as it was annoying. Yet, Atsumu managed to love him for it. 

It meant completely fulfilled passes and spikes, 100% thought out gifts, and planned dates. It meant fulfilled promises and a full heart for Atsumu, no holes left to fill.

And okay so maybe it also meant a 100% clean and organized house, but Atsumu liked to think he contributed to that… At least 0.01%.

_______

**Atsumu struggled with the wait.**

Osamu told him that he should move on. Stop chasing something you can't get.

His brother never meant it in a bad way, he knew the younger twin was just looking out for his heart.

Osamu fell in love often, got his heart broken just as much, and Atsumu was always there to pick up the shards to put him back together again. But Atsumu never got his heart broken. Believe it or not, Atsumu didn't fall in love often.

 _Demiromantic_ , the twins discovered while trying to classify their sexualities.

"I think this one may suit you 'Tsumu,” Osamu said as he pointed at the label on the laptop screen, “Demisexual” he says for clarification. 

”Only experiencing sexual attraction after making a strong emotional connection with a specific person” Atsumu read aloud, thinking about it. "Ah, but I don’t experience romantic attraction either” he sighs,“We should give it up at this point.”

“No, ya said ya wanted a label, I’m gonna find you one-”His twins said with a determined expression before pausing, seemingly to read, “Oh that was fast. How about demiromantic?”

Atsumu takes the laptop from his brother to read it over, he can’t help the way his eyes lit up finding something that suited him. “I think this one’s perfect ‘Samu”.

His twin sighed in relief, “Finally”.

"Ha! I have two cool flags and you don't!"Atsumu then teased. 

"We both have the bisexual flag! You just have one extra!"The younger quipped.

"Mine looks cooler!!"The blonde insisted. 

"Yeah With yer dumbass triangle down the middle! I should cut you in half too!"

"WaiT Samu nO!-"The older twin jumped up from his seat and bolted.

"That's what I thought,"Osamu scoffed, closing down the laptop with a satisfied expression, at least they figured themselves out. Now time to kill his stupid ass twin- 

In summary, Atsumu didn't fall in love, but once he did, his heart was captured. Osamu was only trying to save him from the seemingly impending heartbreak.

"You never know 'Samu'' Atsumu responded, "I really want this, I don't think I'll feel complete without him'' He said. Though there was doubt and Atsumu was close to just calling it a day, giving up the chase like he was advised... 

So if he ended up crying that night as Osamu sat at his side, rubbing comforting circles on his back, nobody needed to know.

Atsumu was willing to wait.

And the wait was worth it.

The wait was hard, but taught him patience. And that was an aspect Sakusa adored him for.

So maybe it wasn’t that bad. Atsumu decided. 

_He loved Sakusa Kiyoomi, and nothing would change that._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please- this was horrible writing AHHHH  
> Anywhos, hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and/or Kudos!


	3. Bonus Chapter: Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu loves his twin. He won't admit it, but his best man speech at Atsumu and Kiyoomi's wedding says it all.

"I can't believe this jerk is getting married before me"Osamu grumbled as he started his speech, “I guess the first twin always gets married first huh. That’s not fair.” . It draws a laugh out of the crowd assembled to celebrate the day. “Goddamn, it’s a decent amount of people too, I’ll have to beat ya for my wedding” He says. Indeed there was a large gathering of people, friends, family, teammates old and new from Inarazaki, the All Japan National Team, MSBY Black Jackals, etc. 

“Ya know, I guess I should thank yer all fer coming to celebrate this day. It’s actually a relief to know this idiot has so many people who care for him, despite his egotistical attitude. I know some of y'all had to come far for this day. From Brazil, Italy, Poland, fucking, Russia even, all for this asshole. “ He continues, bringing an offended gasp from his twin. Kiyoomi patted his arm in feigned sympathy. 

“I never wanted to admit it, but I knew this day would always come, even though I’ve cursed ‘Tsumu more times than I could count to say that he’d never find himself a partner.” The chef continued on, “ I knew I’d be here one day, standing up to a mic at my twin’s wedding, offering up stories of our shared childhood, laughing at how idiotic he is. Talk about how he somehow managed to wedge his way into yet another person’s life. When I finally got off my ass last week to start writing this, I realized that Tsumu’s life, in a way, is an alternative history of my life. Funny how we turned out so different. “Osamu laughs, a fond smile crossing his lips.  “We’re twins, for better or for worse. We were each other’s first words, I still remember ma complaining about how I didn’t say ‘mama’ or ‘papa’ until a week after my first word.“

_ “Mmm” _

_ “Atsumu?” Their mother had cooed, “Oh my god, he’s about to say his first words! Get the camera!” _

_ “Mmmm”  _

_ “Oh Osamu honey, you too!? Of course! Say mama!” _

_ “Shumu” _

_ “Swamu”  _

_ The Miya’s mother lets out a laugh. What did she expect? They were twins. They’d always be together in some way or another, for better or for worse.  _

“Nonetheless we were also each other’s first- and best friends.”He continued before quickly scoffing, “ I’ll never say it to ya ever again. So relish that compliment”

“As kids we were attached to the hip as they say, we did everything together. Even picked up volleyball together. Of course we did, volleyball’s fuckin amazing.”He chuckles, “But in this alternate twisted form of my life, Tsumu loved volleyball more. Took my place as a setter like the asswipe he was, and didn’t give any shits about how much the team hated his guts.”

_ “Ow!”The older hissed in pain as a volleyball crashes into the back of his head. He blinks repeatedly before quickly turning around to glare daggers at whoever throws the projectile. “God dammit ‘Samu! You little shit!” Atsumu yelled, getting up in his fury and chasing after his brother, with the goal of hitting him right back.  _

_ He never understood what he was doing back then. Perhaps Osamu never thought it through all the way either. But Osamu didn’t want him to be alone, even though Atsumu proclaimed being excluded never hurt him. _

“This idiot- I decided I’d never be like him. Though everyone still couldn’t separate us. That’s what twins do. So I said fuck it and dyed my hair. Or maybe he dyed his hair first. That piss blond shit must have been the highlight of my memories. He thought that looked good”

It brings laughter and some murmurs of agreement out of the audience and Atsumu threatens to rip Osamu’s head off in his embarrassment. Osamu ignores him completely. 

“Luckily, he got a better color now”He notes, “Even though he’s a complete buffoon, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have some soul in him. Tsumu was actually the first person I was able to truly be myself around. He was there for me when I needed him most. When I wanted the most support. He’s a surprisingly good listener, and we’re the best bisexual duo, no one can convince me otherwise” 

_ “Hey ‘Tsumu” _

_ ‘What” The blond said in response, wiping sweat from his brow as he joined his brother in the kitchen. Having just returned from his morning jog, the setter was about ready to take a nap on the couch. _

_ “Here”Osamu says, shoving a bottle of gatorade into his twin’s hands, receiving a ‘thanks’ in turn.  _

_ “So, what did you want?”Atsumu asks, raising a brow after a few awkwardly silent moments. Osmau didn’t know why he felt even remotely nervous about what he was going to say. But he didn’t know why he was like this. He’s been noticing this about himself, but his recent undeniable crush only confirmed his feelings.  _

_ “Don’t judge me”Is what comes out his mouth first.  _

_ “Did you mix the whites and blacks in the laundry again?”Atsumu jokes.  _

_ ‘I’m serious Atsumu” _

_ Atsumu’s tone immediately switched to a serious one, Osamu never used his name unless this was something he needed to get off his chest. So whatever it was was important. And Atsumu wasn’t about to be a jerk. He wouldn't admit it, but he did care a lot for his brother.  _

_ “I like boys''Osamu spits out. A beat of silent passes and only serves to add to his anxiousness about telling Atsumu this. But he doesn’t stop, quickly adding “And girls too! But- you knew that part already. Girls are pretty. Yeah - But boys are so handsome and I just don’t know, I - ‘Tsumu, I like boys” _

_ “Were you scared to tell me that?” _

_ Osamu only looks down in response, a surge of heat rising to his face in embarrassment and his heart beating out of his chest, because he hasn’t received a direct response. Did Atsumu accept - _

_ His thoughts are put on pause as he’s pulled into a tight embrace. He can’t help the way his eyes widen and his lips quiver before he buries his head in Atsumu's shoulder. Tears he never knew he was holding slide down his cheeks as he wraps his arms around his twin. “Tsumu, I like boys”He mumbles. _

_ “I know”Atsumu responds, his hand rubbing up and down the younger’s back.  _

_ “Is there something’ wrong with me?”The silver haired boy asks, there’s a crack in his voice that absolutely shatters Atsumu’s heart.  _

_ “No,” Is Atsumu’s immediate response, no sense of hesitation whatever.  _

_ “But all the other guys like girls only.”Osamu mumbles into his shoulder. _

_ Atsumu doesn’t know what to respond, so he just allows “I know” to slip from his lips. _

_ Osamu sighs, letting out a broken chuckle, “There’s something wrong with me isn’t there” _

_ “No”Atsumu responds again, his hand pauses it’s movement on his back, “Well, if there is, then there’s something wrong with me too”The older admits, “I like boys”. _

_ “We’ll figure this out together, kay ‘Samu?”Atsumu says after a moment. _

_ The younger nods, his tears still dampening the blond’s shirt. He’d complain about it later. Atsumu doesn’t let him go, Osmau wasn’t intent on moving anytime soon either. Atsumu never saw his brother cry like this and he’d give the world to never see it again. He buries his head in his brother’s shoulder, holding him tighter. Yeah, they’ll get through this together.  _

“We were in highschool when we were most known as twins. Ah yes, the golden ages of the Miya Twins, best setter-spiker duo in highschool. It was also in highschool that we diverged our paths. We had it coming. I knew I wasn’t going to pursue volleyball. I knew that wasn’t for me. I loved volleyball, but Tsumu loved it just a tiny bit more than me. It was shown through the numerous invites to training camps he got, the excitement in his eyes when he played, the overwhelming desire to keep winning. I had all that , but minus 10%, that 10% seemingly meant a whole different life. “

_ “What do you mean you’re giving up volleyball?!” _

_ “I said what I said dumbass, I’m not going pro, I’m leaving this after highschool”Osamu repeated, eye twitching in annoyance at Atsumu’s questions.  _

_ It had been their biggest fight, and a challenge to see which one would be happier on their deathbed. But it was also the day they accepted that they aren’t going the same path. But Osamu would always be there to support him.  _

“Yeah he was salty, I still beat him up though, I was always the stronger one.I guess he was sad I wouldn’t go pro with him. I’ve thought of it. I know we’d be great. We’d win a hella lot of games. Our Karasuno battle was one of our best games back in highschool. But we lost the first time, and came back the next year just to beat their ass and claim our crown. 

“HEY! “Was the protests from a few Karasuno members invited to the wedding, more specifically the duo who managed to stop their minus tempo back attack the first time. Osamu chuckles. 

“I knew if I ever played, we’d win. I know Tsumu can play and there’s this electric feeling that comes with receiving the perfect set, I don’t need to call for the ball, I know it's coming and I know it’s comin exactly when I need it. Atsumu is like that in my life. We don’t need to tell each other to know we trust each other. That we care, even if I want to punch him in the face.”

_ "I can't stand to see my brother hurting ‘cause of you'' Osamu had growled, gripping uselessly at the highlighter Itachiyama jacket of the ace. The stupid ace his brother had managed to fall in love with. Osamu didn’t know what Atsumu found in chasing after him, but if he was going to do that, then the chase better be worth it. "So you either- get your shit together... or stop dragging his heart around like a lost puppy". He releases him. His heart had been broken too many times. He can't stand to see Atsumu in the same position. Osamu fell in love like nobody's business. But Atsumu. Atsumu was different. He fell in love once. And that was with Sakusa. Osamu may be a jackass at times , but he'd never wish severe harm upon his twin. His heart included. _

"Tsumu did what I couldn't have. It's something that separates us. Well, besides his obvious passion for volleyball, hair ,and personality. Tsumu is surprisingly patient. If I was in love with one person for  _ that _ long, I would have given it up. No offense Kiyoomi. “

“None taken”

Osamu nods and continues, “ I knew from the moment he fell in love that this person is one lucky guy, for better or for worse. I knew whoever Tsumu fell for had to be someone special. If you’re put above volleyball and food in Tsumu’s life, then you’re pretty damn important. So hell yeah, finally, someone else can deal with this guy’s shit.”Osamu chuckles. “So to death do you part I guess, but I’m still gonna be the happier one”

The comment draws a sound of protest from the groom, Osamu just laughs, 

“But I hope you live a nice life too. You really make him happy Kiyoomi, I’m glad to call you a brother in law. Welcome to this crazy family”He finishes. 

The audience cheers and claps as Osamu pulls his twin into an embrace. “ _Congratulations_ _Atsumu, I’m really happy for ya_ ”.

\----------

“You better have a good speech for my wedding ‘Tsumu”Osamu says at the afterparty, finally having caught his brother alone. The groom had been surrounded by numerous people congratulating him for at least an hour. 

“Oh, I’ll have the best speech ever, just you wait ‘Samu” Atsumu declares, “Even Sunarin will swoon over my speech.”

“Okay, that’s a stretch, fuck off”

“But you love me!”The newly wed had whined, Osamu rolled his eyes before a smile crosses his lips.

“ _Yeah, I do._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah ! This was such a random behind the scenes idea that popped into mind. I just wanted to write some Miya Twins scenes then I was like, woaH- what if I made it into a best man speech for the wedding! and boom!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Well, that's a wrap, I actually wrote this in the middle of writing my SakuAtsuKita fic, so I gotta get back to that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and Kudos!!
> 
> Edit:Jeez this fic got more attention then I thought it would! Haha, feel free to follow me on insta @yuk_ippe if you want! I just draw a lot 👉👈  
> I should make a Twitter one day-
> 
> ALSO! I am commanding you to go read Steupts awesome story!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113864/comments/376288236  
> If you enjoyed my writing, you'll totally enjoy that story! 🥺💫


End file.
